A typical hydraulic system includes a master piston disposed in a master cylinder. The master piston and cylinder define a variable fluid containing volume within the master cylinder which is adjusted as the piston is moved within the master cylinder. In known systems, the master cylinder is typically disposed in a housing and remains stationary, while the position of the piston within the master cylinder is adjustable. Because only the piston is adjustable, the flexibility of known devices is somewhat limited.
Hydraulic systems have been used to actuate bicycle brakes. However, the limitations of such known devices have at times made braking inconvenient or difficult. When riding a bicycle, riders frequently adopt various postures. For example, when racing, bikers may lean over to reduce wind resistance. These bikers may want to actuate the brake lever that is at a location closer to the middle of the handlebar. Conversely, when riding casually, bikers may want to actuate a brake lever that is at a different location. In addition, bikers may want these brake levers located on one side of the handlebar, perhaps on the right side if they are right-handed. However, known hydraulic brake systems only provide one lever at one location on the handlebars. As a result, a brake lever that is optimally positioned for racing may be poorly positioned for casual riding and vice-versa.
Also, a typical cable brake lever has a cable that runs from the lever all the way to the brakes. This type of brake is inefficient and often has limited braking power. Thus, there is a need for a hydraulic braking system that addresses these limitations.